


Lencería

by LooLooTaroo



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Homosexuality, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, age gap, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooLooTaroo/pseuds/LooLooTaroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is....a humongous pile of shmut...No story, no real pretense at story...just some good ol' fashion hanky panky.</p><p>   Severus Snape and Harry Potter (happy sixth year Potter! Noooot pedophilia) getting it on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lencería

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my old Harry Potter drabbles! Ok! So if you've found this separate from my other HP uploads, I wandered down a rabbit hole the other day, and revisited an old obsession. Listen, I was all about me some Harry Potter in my day. I LOVED those books, and from my fandoms came many a scribble, the better of which I decided to throw on out here. 
> 
> My number one couple you ask? This one. I love Snarry, and after stumbling upon the greatest story of this coupling, if not of the whole fandom, eveeeer; Telanu's Tea Series, I literally could not stop loving them. I was almost dissapointed when the next book would come out and I'd remember that their relationship wasn't canon....Anyway!! This is just a big ol' pile of shmex...cus...you write what you want to read, I guess. It doesn't even have a title! In fact even now, many years later after rereading it, (and realizing I still have a thing for watching these two get it on...) I still couldn't think of one! ...I'm open for suggestions. Best title wins.
> 
> ...and seriously, if you haven't read The Tea Series....go do it. Nooooooooooooow

 

 

    

 

 

 

 

           

 

                It had begun with a snide comment…or a detention that had warped into a snogging lesson, depending on how far back you want to go and what exactly your notion of ‘beginning’ is….At any rate, Harry Potter had not appreciated being told he was an attention whore. Now, mind, any comment being tossed around during a lap dance is, perhaps, unfair to consider in an extremely literal way….but the conversation had not been forgotten by the young man, rather had planted an idea in his mind.

               “Severus…” He moaned, black hair falling back from his sweaty face. He was straddling his thin teacher clad in only his boxers, wriggling his hips over the smooth expanses of black robes beneath him. The potion master was panting, watching his companion with heavy lidded eyes. His pale hands were roaming around the flushed skin of his partner as Harry bit his lip and continued his rocking.

            Harry’s motions brought their erections together and Severus’ lips parted in a silent gasp.

            “Mmmm,” the teen managed, chin craning back to expose his neck. His lover took full advantage, leaning forward and sucking a bruise to life.

            It was somewhere in this messy, sweaty, sensual writhe that Harry had first broached the subject of cross-dressing. In all honesty, he hadn’t even meant anything serious by it…it’s just that it was the first time he’d ever tried this for Severus, and he wondered to himself if he was very good at it, which made him think of strippers and how they did this all night, which made him think of girls, which made him remember a conversation he’d had earlier that very day.

            “Do you know what…uh…what Neville and Dean were saying earlier?” He said distractedly, staring over his lover’s shoulder idly.

            “Who…what? What?” Severus blinked, clearing his eyes.

            “Neville and Dean, my friends.”

            “And what, pray tell, did they say?” His sardonic tone was lost on Harry, who gently brushed a lock of his lover’s inky black hair from his face.

            “They were talking about some muggle blokes, and how they truss up completely like women.”

            Severus was silent, he merely blinked and stared at his young companion. Harry took this as a sign to continue, to clarify.

            “We were talking about it, and wondering if there was as big a community in the wizarding world.”

            Severus made a slight affirmation noise, hand going to Harry’s neck and leaning in to lick and nip at the skin under his chin.

            “Well, what do you think?”

            “Wh…what? What do I…? A-about what?” He shook his head again, pulling his eyes from Harry’s nipples where his hands had moved to.

            “Do they or don’t they?”

            “…Wh-”

            “Wear women’s robes and things!” Harry said impatiently. “I mean there’s certainly as many gay wizards as muggles! I mean…” he trailed off, perhaps assuming his case might be considered given their current positions.

            “Potter,” Severus stared, bewildered. “the living hell are you on about?”

             Harry gave an exasperated snort.

            “Are you listening?”

             Severus burrowed a hand in Harry’s wild hair, and tugged him in for a long, deep kiss, sliding his tongue down over the boy’s. They pulled apart with a sloppy pop.

            “Whatever demented queens do is their own concern…now,” his long fingers moved to cup the bulge in Harry’s boxers. “I’ve got my own…”

            “Don’t you think it might be sexy?” Harry rolled his hips and Severus’ tongue darted over his lips leaving a moist glimmer. “

            “Seeing you trounce about in drag?”

            “No, not me! Although….I suppose I’m already a hella poof. I don’t mean seriously….can’t see myself with makeup and all that….but….but…nnn…” Harry’s eyes drifted shut as he leaned into the nibbles and bursts of warm air in his ear. “It’d certainly be quite the stir! Think of, of….oh….think of the…think of the talk!”

            “And that’s just what you’d like, isn’t it?” The dark voice whispered. Severus’ mouth was barely an inch from his ear, his breath sending shivers all down Harry’s spine. “More attention for the little star. Brat. Stupid, conceited, worthless brat.”

            “Nnhhhh….”

            Harry wanted to say something more intelligent, but Severus’ fingers were making light, spidery circles across his well toned back, and it was hopelessly distracting. Harry’s hips undulated, grinding himself down against the hardness below him. Severus’s hands were tight on his arms, hot breath in his ear.

            “You, _uh_ , can’t even get through a day without _oh….gods_.” His head fell back, eyes shut and lips pressing together. There it was…that look that was almost pain. Harry exhaled softly, cocking his hips to arch his back and drag his bum slowly over Severus’ erection. The hands gave a brutal squeeze and his lover moaned. Harry leaned forward, grinding their members together and Severus cried out. He leaned forward, bringing Harry’s face to his and kissing him hungrily, hips beginning to thrust up to meet the writhing heat above him.  Harry’s arms moved to hang over his partner’s neck, beginning to hurry his pace and ride Severus’s rhythm. Groaning into Harry’s mouth he quickened, skinny hips thrusting urgently against the other man.

            “Ah…” Harry’s eyes widened as Severus’ hands flew to his hips, forcefully pushing Harry down to meet him. “Ahhhhh….”

            Severus gasped then came with a long, low groan. Harry, entranced by the sight, brought a careful hand to his lover’s sallow cheek. The evening went on for a while after that, causing him to consider his first foray into erotic dance a success, and his night ended in a delightful sticky mess.

 

 

 

            Four evenings later he was in the dungeon once more, ensconced in long pale arms. A shimmering cloak laid forgotten in the corner, as he lost himself in kisses so deep and so sweet her almost forgot what a sadistic bastard was giving them. Harry was sitting on the edge of Severus’s desk, arms happily wrapped around his neck as the older man caressed him. Severus ran gentle hands through his hair, and down his neck and Harry sighed into their kiss. He’d never stop marveling at these tiny little touches, tiny bursts of affection that felt so, so good. Then the hands were sliding down his neck, over his shoulders, across his back. Never breaking their kiss, Severus slid closer so he was nestled between Harry’s legs, chest to chest. Pale fingers were wiggling under Harry’s shirt, and then it was being slid up his body, causing them to disengage their lips for the briefest of moments. Severus tossed the article aside, smiling gently as his hands and lips resumed their previous, and utterly thorough work. Harry hummed happily into the kiss and the hands were sliding down his bare back to dip into his trousers when…they paused. Harry couldn’t stop the smirk, and Severus pried his lips free. His fingers resumed motion, but only in short, exploratory circles over the unexpected softness they’d encountered covering Harry’s bottom. Severus gave Harry a cautious, quizzical stare, the tiniest of amused expressions creeping over his face in response to Harry’s mirthful look.

            Severus took a step back, hooking two fingers into the front of Harry’s trousers and tugging him up to his feet. Harry bit his lip against his growing delight, but complied and rose. Prying his eyes from his young lover, the potion master glanced down to his naval as he unbuttoned and unzipped the boy’s pants. Between the two flaps he caught sight of a bright blue fabric, and an unmistakable swath of lace. His eyebrows shot up as with two long strides back he lined up with his high-backed seat, allowing himself to sink in unison with the pants he was sliding down Harry’s legs. With these at the boy’s ankles, his unmistakably female underthings were left exposed; sheer blue fabric, a high legged cut, and tiny white crystals that glittered from the lace trim.  

            Severus sat back, leaning languidly into his chair. Harry’s heart pounded as lover took him in, his dark eyes burning their way over his impromptu wardrobe. Then, slowly, a hand reached out and set a fingertip to warm skin. Harry shuddered as Severus trailed his fingertip down through the hairs from his naval to the edge of the spiraling lace. The dark eyes connecting with his then, burrowing into him and Harry felt his heart skip a beat. The finger dipped beneath the lace up to the knuckle and trailed gently around under it. Harry swallowed hard as Severus broke their eye contact to return his gaze to the shining blue fabric. The finger slipped out from under the band, trailed down the front to caress Harry’s bulging member. He shuddered at the contact, and Severus smirked, eyes going back up to Harry.

            Harry wanted to touch his lover, to run his fingers through his hair, but his wrist was caught on its way up. Severus brought his student’s hand to his mouth, slowly, sensually, kissing each finger. Then he dipped between them, kissing the soft flesh that waited there. His mouth moved up, over Harry’s palm, and then began up Harry’s forearm, stopping at the crease of his elbow where he could no longer reach from his seat. While he lavished Harry’s arm, his other hand was playing softly, softly, with Harry’s erection, running teasing, fleeting touches over the luxurious fabric. The softness and foreignness of the material was driving Harry mad, and he couldn’t stop his hips from canting forward into the hand so masterful at manipulating him. Harry blushed as Severus’ kisses made their way back down to his hand, and then the hand was gone from his cock and both were taking him and pulling him even closer.

            As Severus guided him down, laying Harry’s quivering body over his knees, he could feel his heart pounding. His breathing was unsteady as Severus finished stretching the teen out over his lap.

            “Well then,” he drawled huskily, “what have we here?”

            Harry could feel how hard Severus was, and he shuddered at the voice in his ear as Severus leaned forward.

            “A lost Gryffindor in a pair of panties. Sprawled out over his teacher’s lap, wriggling around like a bitch in heat--a _slut_. ….not becoming of Dumbledore’s golden boy, now is it?” The words were slow and snide, punctuated by agonizing touches. “What shall we do with the little truant? I think it’s about time someone set you straight…I think a little punishment might be in order…a little _force_.”

             His fingers were light, lighter than a feather as they caressed his backside. Gentle fingertips traced the lace, and the warm, glistening skin around its edges. Harry whimpered, knees rubbing together as his body searched for some sort of anchor, some sort of relief to the burning anticipation. Severus’s fingertips spread out wide, palm lowering to fully touch Harry’s bottom. Harry let out a low moan, legs and knees squeezing together and hands clutching at the seat, but in a moment the contact was gone and it was back to the spidery traces.

            Severus’ other hand trailed up Harry’s rigid arm, leaving his hair up on end and making him shiver.

            “Mmmm,” Severus’ hands were roaming earnestly, “Mmmmm….” His humming trailed away as both found their way to Harry’s bum. There he began rubbing with more force, kneading Harry’s firm rear. Harry’s mouth hung open and his whole body trembled as Severus palmed him, then one hand went flat, and slid under the silky panties. Beneath the fabric he earnestly rubbed Harry’s arse, squeezing handfuls of skin then scraping his fingernails across the surface. He sighed as the hand finished its gentle rubbing, but then it pulled back.

            The first blow elicited a gasp from Harry, but not of pain. It may have stung for a moment….but as Severus’ hot, wide palm struck the side of his arse he felt a thrill shoot from the soles of his feet right up to heart, finally stumbling from his lips with a delighted, surprised exhalation. Severus tensed beneath him, and his hands stilled….for only a moment. Then there were back, with purpose. Severus drew back, a second smack following and falling only a few centimeters away from the first. Harry whimpered, lips parting and toes curling as a third, then even more quickly a fourth. At the last he cried out, jerking as the large hand came into contact again with swelling patch of skin.

            Severus ran a gentle touch over the abused, reddening flesh, then it hungrily, possessively settled on the center of his ass. Severus’s other hand, until now steadying Harry, made its way up his back, across his neck, and settled in his hair. With a fistful of hair and a firm tug Severus was arching Harry back, the young man’s mouth falling open as a hand came down again and filled the air with the sound of his skin.

            “Oh!” Harry, bent like a bow, gasped. He hadn’t imagined…couldn’t have imagined how it would be. Hot, sweaty, so, so, so aroused, flushing from the pain, the embarrassment, and the sexuality of this moment. Bent over his lover’s lap, wearing god forsaken lace panties….Severus’s heat, the passion in his action, the ragged way he was breathing….Harry was sure he’d never been so hard in his life.

            The sound of ringing flesh filled the air as Severus switched sides to ease his skin.

            “OH!” Harry squeezed his eyes shut and Severus groaned. His hand squeezed one of Harry’s cheeks, then lashed out again and again…and again.          

             “Again!” he cried out, arching his back and clutching at the chair. “Again, again!!!” He was gasping and beginning to writhe against the legs beneath him. Anything, anything for some friction, some release! It was too much, his member was _burning_. “Oh again! Again, again _please!_ More, more more!”

             Severus took in a ragged gasp and then struck his lover’s backside.

            “Say it again.” He hissed, bringing down his arm with brutal force.

            Harry shouted and jumped in his lap at the force, but his mouth was opening and he was babbling before he could stop himself, before he could even think.

           “Please sir!” He wailed. “Please sir more! Please,”

           Severus was on his feet, jerking Harry up with him as he continued inanely blathering away.

          “Please Severus, oh god god god!!” Severus had whirled him around and silenced him with a brutal kiss, fingernails dug into his arms as he yanked him against his lips. Harry couldn’t even kiss back from his groaning and then another smack hit his arse. His knees wobbled, but Severus kept him standing with his iron grasp.

          “Yes…” he moaned as their lips broke apart and he was propelled across the room to Severus’s desk, “ _yes, yes…_ ” His knees hit the edge of the furniture. “Fuck me Severus,” Harry rasped as his lover flung an arm across the surface and the sound of broken glass sprinkled the air. “Fuck me…”

           Harry stumbled forward, chest striking the desk as one of Severus’ hands lurched forward to clasp the edge of it. His skin, Severus’ body, the unyielding wood beneath his hips…he closed his eyes and shuddered as a frantic, forceful hand fisted in the soft material covering his rear and yanked. A sharp tug tilted his arse and a quick rip tore the air as Severus’ mouth latched onto his neck and his large hand convulsed over his bottom.

            “Oh, oh oh oh oh!” Harry cried, eyes squeezing shut as he heard the shuffling and heavy breathing as Severus hurriedly freed his erection and got his hungry hands back on Harry. Hot, demanding touches and a broken groan.

            “ _Harry_!!” Hissed the urgent voice. _“Harry!_ ”

He heard the scrabbling, then a faint ‘pop’ of a cork, and then something cold was being hastily rubbed over his anus. He whimpered as his lover’s thumb pushed, circled, and pushed again, before dipping into his entrance entirely and spreading the cream into his opening. The thumb was gone in a moment, followed by two fingers. He winced against the sting as the two began spreading open and shut, roughly stretching his arse as Severus’ other hand spread more lube on his shaft. The fingers yanked out, and before Harry could even register their absence a larger, hotter form had replaced them. Severus braced his feet on either side of Harry’s, then, his left hand on Harry’s hip, he bent over him. His right arm went forward to brace on the other side of the desk and lay himself flush on Harry’s back. With a powerful thrust he entered, too aroused and too frantic to do anything else but groan into Harry’s sweaty hair. Harry screamed out at the abrupt jab, hands tightening to fists. Severus’s hips gave another convulsive jerk and he cried out again in Harry hair.

            “Se…Severus!” Harry gasped. “Oh!!!”

            “Nnn…ngh!”

            Severus’s hand left his lover’s body and went instead to clasp the desk, rocking his weight forward. Sliding one foot to the inside of Harry’s leg he pushed it out, spreading his legs wider.

            “Oh, oh, oh Severus wa…wait, oh!!! Please, please wai-OH!” Harry’s words were lost in a guttural shout as his lover, bracing his weight, pushed forward and began a relentless, brutal rhythm.

            “Ah, ah, _ah_!” Severus’ sharp cries were resounding through Harry, thrilling him as he gasped and shook with each powerful thrust. His swollen cock swung below him in agony, precum pooling and then spilling off the head. Harry reached to wrap a hand around his tortured member, frantically beginning to stroke as his lover pounded him into the desk.

            “Oh...” he whimpered as his eyes drifted shut and gave in to the burning relief waiting for him. “Oh…” he couldn’t stop his hips bucking into his grasp, he couldn’t stop the swirling, hot waves that shook him, he could barely even see straight. “Oooooooooooooooooooooooh…” His muscles spasm, and then, with a surge of ecstasy it was over and his voice trailed away along with all his strength. Harry whimpered again and collapsed against the desk. Above him Severus was wheezing, slowing to longer, deeper thrusts and taking in shaking breathes. His hands left the rim of the desk to clutch Harry’s shoulders instead, and he leaned back to be standing flat footed again. Holding his limp, post-coital lover he finished with a great shudder and a strangled gasp. Harry sighed softly at the heat spreading inside him, and then Severus was pulling out with some garbled mumbles and a few swears.

            In the following forty seconds they laid shaking in the aftermath, then Harry heaved a great sigh and let his head fall down. Severus, shaking at the legs and feeling the growing soreness from his exertion, sunk to his knees. His long arms folded over the edge of his desk as his head rocked forward to rest against them. They stayed a few moments in silence until Harry peeled open his dry lips to speak.

            “Take it back,” he said softly.

            “What?” Severus muttered, pulling his head up from his forearms.

            Harry shifted too, turning so he could look to his left and meet his lover’s hazed stare.

            “Tell me it’s sexy.”

            Severus stared a long moment at Harry, trying to process his request then slowly, understanding dawning on him in the form of the softest, softest of smirks, he leaned forward. He brushed Harry’s sweaty locks from his face and kissed his lips.

            “It’s sexy,” he whispered.

 

                                                                                      *

 

            “I didn’t think much of it really,” Hermione said, leaning across the table to the pretty redhead also eating her breakfast. “I mean at first I just assumed it was in my head, who doesn’t when they lose something…but I swear,” She paused, then lowered her voice, “my knickers just vanished.” 

“Did you ask around your dorm? Maybe the laundry got mismatched?”

            “No,” Hermione said earnestly. “I looked everywhere! Gone, completely gone! I even tried summoning them. I swear to you Ginny, it is the weirdest thing!”

            If, from the other side of the table, her good friend ducked his head and became _very_ interested in his supper, she didn’t notice.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
